battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition of European Empires
Welcome to the Coalition of European Empires! ---- We are a group of 3 European empires located along the Mediterranean. We began as a peaceful Coalition, until protests and revolutions rocked the Coalition and forced us to split into our respective nations. But as tensions rose all around Europe, and all around us, we decided to reunite. Led by the Italian Prime Minister Guido Rossi, we seek to be a truly peaceful Coalition. We are no longer a puppet state of that disgraceful Germany, which we believe was the one causing all the tensions. Together we are nothing, united we are everything. We will stand up and face our enemies directly, that is, if we still have some. General Data and Member States The Archives ---- *Italian Empire *Unified Kingdom of Iberia *New Macedonian Empire Foreign Relations 'Allies' * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines 'Enemies' * Nazis and Other Fascist Sects 'Pacts' * Singaporean Empire ; Trade and Non-Aggression * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines ; Trade Technology *Armageddon Defense/Offense System: An advanced missile and point defense targeting system, vastly improving the capabilities of the point defense, anti-aircraft, and missile weapons systems on board ships. It allows the tracking and engagement of up to 150 enemy missiles and aircraft at ranges of up to 150km. It also allows for the precise guiding of up to 60 missiles onto target at once. *Eagle Eye Command Program: An extensive and powerful command program that tightly links air, land, and naval forces, and allows the effective deployment of large numbers of drones, missiles, or other counter-measures to any hot spot that needs assistance rapidly. It is an extremely robust system, with many backups and security features, making it extremely difficult to take down or hack into. *Oto Melar AC/18: An advanced artillery system designed to make our current artillery guns and SPGs more effective on the battlefield. This 155mm main gun features an excessive rate of fire, good accuracy, and very long range, much more so than that of any other artillery gun currently in service. However, this is also a rather expensive weapon, and the 155mm main calibre means its punch is limited compared to the weapons of other nations. It can be easily linked to the Eagle Eye Command program as well, allowing precise fire control where it is needed most. Naval Forces 'Roster' Battleships, Battlecruisers, Battlecarriers ---- Carriers ---- Cruisers ---- Destroyers ---- Light Ships ---- Submarines ---- Others ---- 'Gallery' Battleships, Battlecruisers, Battlecarriers ---- IMG 0709.jpg|''Caesar'' class super battleship. IMG 0581.jpg|''Themistocles'' class super battleship. Gjhjggj.jpg|''Warmonger'' class super battleship. IMG 0635.jpg|''Coalition'' class super battleship. IMG 0643.jpg|''Hades'' class super battleship. IMG 0567.jpg|''Mars'' class super battleship. IMG 0438.jpg|''Litorrio'' class super battleship. IMG 0358.jpg|''Vittorio Veneto'' class battleship. IMG 0446.jpg|''Andrea Doria'' class fast battleship. IMG 0623.jpg|''Poseidon'' class battlecruiser. RMSLützow.PNG|''Kingdom'' class battlecruiser IMG 0586.jpg|''Achilles'' class battlecarrier. Carriers ---- IMG 0613.jpg|''Santisma Trinidad'' class super carrier. IMG 0617.jpg|''Alexander'' class super carrier. IMG 0524.jpg|''Aquila'' class light carrier. IMG 0339.jpg|''Madrid'' class escort carrier. Cruisers ---- IMG 0692.jpg|''Kronos'' class super cruiser. IMG 0399.jpg|''Florins'' class arsenal ship. IMG 0442.jpg|''Zara'' class heavy cruiser. IMG 0394.jpg|''Spartan'' class light cruiser. Destroyers ---- IMG 0337.jpg|''Roma'' class destroyer. IMG 0458.png|''Scipio Africanus'' class destroyer. IMG 0767.jpg|''Santa Maria'' class destroyer. Light Ships ---- IMG 0338.jpg|''Barcelona'' class frigate. IMG 0404.jpg|''Hercules'' class frigate. Submarines ---- IMG 0779.jpg|''Balilla'' class nuclear attack submarine. IMG 0370.jpg|''Serpent'' class nuclear ballistic missile submarine. IMG 0772.jpg|''Wolf'' class nuclear attack submarine. IMG 0371.jpg|''Hammerhead'' class attack submarine. Others ---- IMG 0336.jpg|''Italica'' class assault ship. IMG 0403.jpg|''Sea Lion'' class landing craft. IMG 0626.jpg|''Jutlandia'' class hospital ship. Air Forces 'Roster' 'Gallery' IMG 0340.jpg|MC 303 multi-role fighter. IMG 0407.jpg|''EYE'' class drone. IMG 0389.jpg|AHK-001 hunter-killer craft. IMG 0389.jpg|AHK-002D hunter-killer drone. IMG 0427.jpg|AD-1 hunter-killer drone. IMG 0429.jpg|AHKC-001 drone command craft. Hej.jpg|MC 304 A1 multi-role fighter. IMG 0511.jpg|''Mantis'' gunship. IMG 0565.png|A-3 attack helicopter. IMG 0675.jpg|''Valkyrie'' gunship. IMG 0677.jpg|HL-5 Olympus transport plane. IMG 0738.jpg|''Warhawk'' class bomber. IMG 0788.jpg|MC 307 A1 Phantom fighter. IMG 0800.jpg|SM-88B Falcon strike fighter. IMG 0810.jpg|Fiat G 32 Nightwing stealth bomber. Ground Forces 'Roster' 'Gallery' Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|Type 1 TD tank destroyer. Designed and produced by Germany. PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|Type 2 LT light tank. Designed and produced by Germany. PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|Type 3 MBT main battle tank. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 3463.jpg|Type 4 HHW assault rifle. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 0306.jpg|Type 5 HC hovercraft. IMG 0350.jpg|Type 6 HT heavy tank. IMG 0341.jpg|Type 7 HHW Assault Rifle. IMG 0343.jpg|Type 8 HHW Shotgun. IMG 0344.jpg|Type 9 HHW Sniper Rifle. IMG 0345.jpg|Type 10 HHW Anti-Tank Weapon. IMG 0354.jpg|Type 11 MBT Main Battle Tank (Centurion). IMG 0352.jpg|Type 12 LT Light Tank (Cataphract). IMG 0356.jpg|Type 13 APC Armoured Personnel Carrier. IMG 0383.jpg|Type 14 TD Tank Destroyer. IMG 0420.jpg|Type 15 IFV anti-infantry drone. IMG 0432.jpg|Type 16 IFV infantry support drone. IMG 0476.jpg|Type 17 HHW fully-automatic assault shotgun. IMG 0475.jpg|Type 18 HHW flamethrower. IMG 0492.jpg|Type 19 HHW advanced rifle. IMG 0513.jpg|Type 20 HHW rocket launcher. IMG 0517.jpg|Type 21 HHW grenade launcher. IMG 0548.jpg|Type 22 MBT Main Battle Tank (Charioteer). IMG 0563.png|Type 23 SPG self propelled gun (Sagittarii). IMG 0561.jpg|Type 24 SPAA self propelled anti-air (Domino). IMG 0648.png|Type 25 APC armoured fighting vehicle (Cataphract II). IMG 0679.jpg|Type 26 SV support truck. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies Category:IGO Category:Nations/Navies Category:IGO Category:Delete Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Nations/Navies Category:Nations/Navies Category:Nations/Navies Category:Nations/Navies